It's Any Spirit's Guess
by Thomson
Summary: What in the  spirit  world?  Join Jet and his spiritual mentor Lu Ten, as well as Zhao  who would rather be anywhere else  on their quest through the spirit world to gain peace.  Also, special appearances by a variety of characters, alive and in spirit.
1. Quiet Openings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I'll put that on my list for when I become a millionaire.

A/N: This was inspired by a deviant art picture that someone created of Jet, Zhao, and Lu Ten in the afterlife. It just made me think of what adventures they could have together in the spirit world. So here's my story, complete with special appearances by some of our favorite characters, alive and dead. Please read and review, and let me know if you have any ideas for me. Enjoy!

His first conscious thought was that it was quiet. He gradually became aware that he was able to feel; there was soft earth beneath him, and he extended his fingers out, searching. His eyes glided open of their own accord and saw a misty gray sky above. Jet breathed a deep lungful of air in his solitude.

The boy pushed upwards on his palms into a sitting position. He felt as light as air. His head swam when he climbed to his feet, but he persisted; he had to know what this place was and how he had come there. He found he still wore the same clothes, but his choice weapons, the two hooked blades, were nowhere to be seen. What had happened? He could remember nothing. When he strained he could see vague pictures in his mind's eye, but nothing seemed to make sense to him.

"Hello?" He called out. No answer. But it was oddly calming to be alone in this place. Nothing to fear, nothing to run from. Nothing that could hurt him…

Then he heard footsteps. Steady footsteps making there way towards him from the mist. Jet heard the voice of someone speaking as if to themselves.

"Now where is he…" The voice said.

"Who's there? Hello?" He asked. A figure made its way out of the mist and came towards him. It was a young man. He was dressed in simple clothes of red with his hair pulled back into a topknot. It meant only one thing to Jet: Firenation. Jet fell quickly into a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He barked. The other teen stepped back, a little startled, but quickly recovered himself and replied,

"My name is Lu Ten. Are you…Jet?" Jet didn't answer, merely glared at the other boy. Lu Ten cleared his throat awkwardly and continued.

"I've been sent here by the spirits to guide you to the final haven."

"The what?" Jet couldn't help but blurt it out.

"The final haven. You know, to…be at peace." He said, offering a gentle smile.

Now Jet was really confused.

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Is this some cruel Firenation trick?"

Lu Ten's face fell.

"No, it's no trick. You have passed on. We both have. We're in the spirit world now." He calmly explained.

Jet shook his head frantically. It couldn't be. There was no way. The boy was lying to him. He was just like all Firenation scum: Liars who would do anything to get what they wanted.

"You're lying!"

"No. I'm not." He didn't say anymore. He didn't try to prove his point and convince him. He just waited for Jet to accept. But he wouldn't. He would never give in while he still had fight left in him.

"You'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you." Jet said coldly. Lu Ten just shook his head, making Jet feel irrationally angry.

"I have a duty to do; the spirits have sent me help you. You would do well to listen."

That was it. Jet let out a fierce battle cry and charged at Lu Ten, ready to fight him to the ground. But Lu Ten easily caught his fist and sent him sprawling onto the ground. Lu Ten chuckled a little and said,

"You remind me of my cousin. Always fighting against what you don't understand and can't control."

Jet growled and stood, charging at Lu Ten again, aiming a kick at his chest. The teenager blocked it, and the next two blows Jet attempted to deliver. Lu Ten caught him by the wrists and held him still while spoke calmly to him.

"Jet, let it go. Yes, I was from the Firenation in life, but that doesn't matter anymore. We are all the same in the afterlife."

"It can't be true! I'm not dead!" Jet exclaimed, more pleading and trying to convince himself of it than the stranger before him.

"Think back, Jet. Remember what happened."

Jet tried to think, he wracked his brains for a memory that would prove it all. Blank space.

"There's nothing."

"It will come to you."

He waited. Then suddenly, without warning, he knew. He had been with the avatar under Lake Laogi. Then Long Feng had tried to control him and then- "You're a freedom fighter, Jet." He had fought back, and he had lost. The rock had come hurtling towards him and time seemed to slow. But it still came too fast for him to defend himself. The force threw him back and everything broke. One swift stroke and he knew it would end then and there. Katara tried, but she couldn't, she said- "This is not good." He told her something, some false reassurance, and awaited death with his closest of friends. Then Longshot had pulled an arrow into his bow. That was it. And it was all over.

Jet panicked with the terrifying realization: He was really dead. Dead and gone from the world.

Lu Ten patiently waited for him to come to terms with his discovery. He said kindly,

"It's okay. It's hard at first. You miss what you left behind." His eyes carried a veiled sadness at first, but then it changed to understanding. "Come on. We have a long way to go, and you still have to meet our other…companion who's coming on the journey." He said. He began to walk back the way he had come, and motioned over his shoulder for Jet to follow.

Jet reluctantly moved his feet forward. He would walk into the unknown arms of the spirit world, braced for whatever was in store.


	2. Fire Against Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just wondering, why did Haru think that growing a moustache would be a good idea? I mean, really!

A/N: And now, back to the avatar state! Thanks to ArrayePL and AbyssDP for the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. So please, everyone take a page from their book (no pun intended) and review! Thanks!

Lu Ten was certainly not, as Jet soon realized, just an average Firenation teenager. Just the way he walked and talked, his whole manner seemed formal. Jet wondered if the boy he followed was of noble blood. But he had also showed surprisingly controlled reflexes when Jet had tried to attack him before. Could he be a soldier? It was strange.

"So…you…I guess, when you were alive…" Jet began trying to find some way to ask him.

"I was the crown prince if the Firenation. Son of Iroh, Dragon of the West."

"Oh." The crown prince. Of all people he had to journey with, it had to be the crown prince of the Firenation. Spirits, what had he done to deserve this? Oh yeah, well maybe they weren't too happy with the "flood the village and kill all the people" stunt.

"Then you're a firebender, aren't you?" Jet said, with a sharp edge to his voice. Lu Ten seemed not to notice and his tone and replied,

"Was. There's no bending in the spirit world. Were you an earth bender?"

"No."

"I guess that would explain why you fought the way you did." Jet stopped walking and looked at him indignantly.

"What are you saying, that benders are superior to the rest of us?" Jet shook his head and said to himself "Classic Firenation thinking."

"That's not what I mean." Lu Ten sighed "Never mind. We're almost there."

They continued for only a few more moments before they reached a small spring. Trees surrounded the oasis, and the mist shrunk away from them. Within the clearing, there was a roughly pitched tent next to a roaring fire. By the fire sat a man, like Lu Ten, unmistakable as Firenation. He looked up when he heard them coming, and his face set in a frown.

"I see you found him." Zhao said.

"Yes." Jet could sense the tension between the two.

"We'll stay here for the night and get moving first thing in the morning." Lu Ten stated.

Zhao stood and narrowed his eyes at the boy. He said sharply,

"I don't take orders from you."

At this, Lu Ten's eyes glinted darkly and he said with a smirk,

"But you take orders from the spirits. And I speak for the spirits. It would be wise of you to listen, Nami."

"Don't call me that! You insolent boy!" Lu Ten couldn't help but bait him.

"The spirits encouraged me to use your first name, Nami. They said it might help us to 'get along'".

Clearly, Lu Ten did not seem to see much possibility in getting along with Zhao, and was quite enjoying having a jab at him.

"So," He said brightly, as though nothing had happened. "Who wants a cup of tea?"

Translation: Nami- Of great renown


	3. In Strange Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But what if I did, wouldn't that be awesome?

A/N: And now we're back! Thanks to AbyssDP, ArrayePL, Cinderpool-Beam Me Up Sokka and emotionalpoemgirl for your reviews, and to all those who alerted/favorited it. Sorry this chapter is so short, but their will be more (and I always appreciate ideas). As always, please read and review! Enjoy!

As Lu Ten explained to Jet, much to his uneasiness, there was no need to sleep nor eat nor feel any of the other needs of humans in the spirit world. They could, however, for the mere pleasure and familiarity of these actions, but it was unneeded. They were spirits after all, with no substantial bodies to care for. But Lu Ten recognized Jet's worry, being new to the whole idea, and so told him to get some sleep and they would worry about the rest of it in the morning.

Jet awoke late the next day to the annoying sensation of having his arm prodded repeatedly. Jet groaned and rolled over to face the source of it and grumbled,

"What?"

His eyes expelled sleep almost instantly in surprise; he'd expected Lu Ten but instead found the one called Nami standing above him. The man said grouchily,

"Get up. Don't waste my time, boy. It's late and we have to get moving."

"Don't be so unkind, Nami. Besides, what's the rush? Have you some pressing appointment?" Lu Ten laughed and said mockingly "Even here in the spirit world the great 'Commander Zhao' cannot rest!"

Zhao snarled back at him.

"What would you know about it, 'your highness'?" Zhao replied just as rudely. "You never had any ambition, just like that lazy father of yours."

Lu Ten steamed at his words and Zhao smirked.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way! The Dragon of the West is a great general and a great man, much better than you could ever be Zhao!"

"He's fallen quite a ways since your death, boy. You should have seen him roaming around the seas with that no good cousin of yours. They deserve each other, the little brat and that fat old fool."

Lu Ten was shaking in anger and he began to stride towards Zhao, looking intent on causing physical damage, however impossible that was in the spirit world. Jet, who had much experience in these kind of dealings when he was the leader of a gang, stepped forward and placed himself between the two. If being a Freedom Fighter had taught him anything it was when to act and when not to act. This was definitely a time to act, considering his eternal rest depended on the ability of these two to work together.

"Hey, take it easy." he said, putting a hand out and catching Lu Ten by the shoulder as he tried to get at Zhao. Lu Ten's face tightened as if he was trying to stop words from coming out by clasping his lips into a thin line. He glowered at the man opposite him for a moment, then turned away. He began to walk away and said,

"Let's just go."

Jet followed him with his eyes then looked to see if Zhao would follow. The man stood for a minute, still looking rather pleased with himself. It bugged Jet.

"Hey Nami, are you coming?" Jet asked, with false sincerity.

"I said don't call me that!" Came Zhao's frustrated cry.

When Jet caught up with Lu Ten a little while later, the prince turned and said with the barest trace of a smile,

"You know Jet, you're alright. Between the two of us Zhao will never be able to rest."

Jet nodded absently. He couldn't help but wonder at the situation. If he was alive, there was no way he'd be talking to this guy let alone agreeing with him. But then, if he was alive, he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.


	4. Close to Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and neither does James Cameron (thankfully).

A/N: It's been so long since I've updated this! I'm adding a little shipping into this story now, not much, but I'd still like to know what you think. Please review, good people.

They covered a lot of ground that day. Lu Ten led them through a landscape like none Jet had ever seen before. It resembled most closely the Chiharu gardens that Jet had once visited as a child. But that was a long time ago, he thought with a pang in his heart, back when his parents were still alive.

These fields stretched on seemingly infinitely. The long grasses were intertwined with bright red and yellow flowers that gleamed in the dying sunlight, then closed in on themselves in the crisp evening air.

"What is this place?" Jet asked of Lu Ten.

"It's called the Ketsujou. It's where the dead go to grieve for the living."

"Why should they grieve for us? I mean, why should we grieve for them?"

"When I first came here, I was met by a wise old monk. He was an air bender. I didn't really take to him at first, but after awhile I got to know him. I remember he said once 'Death is separation for a time. Not forever, just a time'. I think I know what he meant." Jet nodded silently, mulling it over. Even though his friends had lost him, he had lost them too. He pictured Smellerbee and Longshot, and felt a pang of grief wondering where they were and if they missed him, or even thought of him at all.

"Will I…will I be able to grieve here?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes. We all must. At least, until you're ready to let go." He answered gently.

Jet continued ahead, and kept his gaze from the field around him. Every now and then he would see a spirit there, knelt in prayer. He looked away quickly from such scenes. He didn't want to think anymore about loss or acceptance. He carried a heavy heart, so to speak. Without him wondering at the impossibility of it, his eyes began to prickle with tears when he thought aloud,

"I never thought the spirit world would look so much like home."

They stopped to camp in the middle of a field, surrounded by nothing by deep blue shadow. The night air was chilled, and even around the campfire the three travelers had to bundle in blankets to keep out the cold.

"Why is it so c-c-cold here?" Jet said, teeth chattering.

"I'm not s-s-sure. It's unnatural." Lu Ten replied, huddling deeper in the blankets. Zhao refused to acknowledge the other two, doing his best to look comfortable and in control even as his frame shuddered against the icy wind.

"It's strange to feel s-s-so cold. In life, I always had my firebending to k-keep me warm." The prince said, grimacing.

A ghostly call suddenly broke through the darkness. It was soft and for a moment Jet thought he imagined it. It was the sound of a girl's voice, echoing like a siren.

"As moon I come…they call me Twi…" Came a sing-song voice, like the cooing of a dove.

"Did you hear that?" Lu Ten whispered. Jet nodded. An ethereal blue glow grew brighter at the far end of the field. Brighter- and closer. It bathed the closed flowers in an eerie light. Jet felt an unnatural calm in the face of what he was seeing. A look at Lu Ten told him the other boy was feeling the same way. The same could not be said for Zhao, however.

"It's an evil spirit approaching us! We must leave!" He said in a hissed whisper.

"No…I don't think so." Lu Ten said, rather dreamily. The voice echoed to them again, the words a little louder and clearer.

"To shine, shine, shine bright to the world…To shine is fit for me…" The blow glow was before them now, and Jet could now see a form within it. A maiden. A goddess.

"What are you, spirit? Turn back or suffer my wrath!" Zhao roared at the approaching figure, lunging into fighting stance. The figure giggled softly.

"What spirits are these that I see? A fierce fighter, but a silly man…You are known to me, Admiral Zhao." Zhao's face contorted into fear at being recognized.

"And you I know too." She said indicating Jet. "My dearest Sokka told me a tale of an Earth Kingdom boy, full of hate and rage. But I believe there is goodness in you, Jet." Jet took a step back in awe of the being before him.

"Who are you?" Lu Ten ventured to ask, lowly. "I have not seen you before in the living nor the spirit world. Nor any to whom I could compare your beauty."

The maiden smiled and giggled lightly, hiding her face behind her hands.

"I am Twi, the moon spirit." She said. Then she drifted closer until she was in front of Lu Ten. She leaned in so she whispered in his ear,

"But I am called Yue, handsome prince." Lu ten blushed bright red as she pulled back from him and drifted past their little camp and onward. She called back over her shoulder,

"I must shine for the mortals at night, but I'm sure to see you again. Farewell travelers."

They stood staring, all but Lu Ten who managed to raise his hand as a parting gesture. Then as quickly as she had come she was gone. The blue light receded.

"That was…strange." Said Jet finally, as he sat staring into the fire. Lu Ten just smiled as he looked back in the direction the spirit had left. He murmured a single word to himself as he lay down to sleep.

"Yue."

*Ketsujou- absence


	5. The First Earthbenders

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do like fig newtons.

A/N: So here's another chapter for you. This actually contains my original idea of what I wanted to do with this story. I hope you enjoy it! As always, please read and review.

Over the next few days, the companions ventured through field after field and wood after wood on their way to the final haven. On the evening of the fourth day, Lu Ten called a halt just before they reached the base of a mountain. Lu Ten pointed to the summit and he said brightly,

"That's where we're going tomorrow. At the peak of this mountain lies the Oracle of Dreams."

Jet's eyes followed the boy's finger up the gentle slopes to where it indicated the glowing top of the rock formation. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"And what is this "oracle", exactly?" He said with a hint of skepticism. Zhao dropped his pack on the ground before them and went about starting the fire. He broke in and said with annoyance,

"It's where fools go to ease the weak minds of other fools." Jet looked on in confusion until Lu Ten shot the man a dirty look and clarified.

"The Oracle is a place for the dead to visit the dreams of the living. I visited my father once…"

Lu Ten looked up to the distant Oracle and sighed lightly.

"A waste of time, if you ask me." Zhao said aggressively.

"No one did ask you!" Lu Ten spat.

"Why bother to wait and watch on the living, eh? What do they care about us?"

Lu Ten said coldly,

"Perhaps there isn't a living soul that cares about you, Zhao."

Jet could feel the temperature around him raise significantly. Zhao opened his mouth to shoot back an insult but Lu Ten cut him off and said,

"I'm leaving for the Oracle tonight. Don't bother coming if it's such a 'waste of time'! If you still have any Firenation honor, Zhao, I'll trust you to meet me on the far side of the cliffs at sundown tomorrow." He looked at Jet sharply and said,

"Well? Are you coming?" Without waiting for an answer, Lu Ten turned and started towards the mountain path. Jet, feeling a little out of sorts, followed a moment later, leaving a flustered Zhao in his wake.

The climb took most of the night. Lu Ten never once looked back to see if the other boy had followed him. Jet figured he had a lot on his mind. Jet, on the other hand, looked back multiple times that night. He could have sworn he heard someone scaling the rocks behind him; once or twice he caught a glimpse of a shadow flitting across the path behind him, but he didn't speak his troubles to Lu Ten. Surely, in a place such as this, these were common occurrences.

"Are we almost there?" Jet called to the other boy.

"It's just ahead." The prince answered over his shoulder.

They reached the peak just as dawn came; the rays of sun glinted off the Oracle shrine, revealing the beauty of the resting land before them.

"Wow…" Jet sighed in wonder.

"Hello? I thought I heard someone out here!"

At the sound of the gentle, feminine voice, Jet swung around to see a beautiful lady of the Earth Kingdom, dressed in her peoples traditional green robes. She smiled kindly and approached the boys.

"Welcome to the Oracle of Dreams." She turned to Lu Ten who bowed to her. Jet followed suit as she said,

"Prince Lu Ten. It has been some time since we've seen you last."

"Yes, too long, though now I do not come solely for my own comfort."

She nodded and looked knowingly to Jet.

"May I ask your name, young spirit?" She said.

"Uh…I'm Jet." The boy managed, a little sluggish in the face of such stunning jade eyes and porcelain skin.

"Jet, welcome. My love, Shu, will be with us shortly."

"How have you been, Oma?" Lu Ten said, eyes glittering. Jet's memory flashed at the name. Oma? He was fairly sure he did not know this woman; he would have remembered such a beauty. But she seemed somehow familiar.

"We have had fewer visitors of late. Oh, here is Shu." The group was approached by a man, about the height of the boys, but not the build of a fighter. He too dressed in earthy green and smiled when he saw them.

"Ah, visitors. It has been awhile, your highness." He said to Lu Ten. Oma gestured to Jet and told the man,

"And this is his friend, Jet."

"Pleased to meet you." The man said. They exchanged a quick bow. "Now Jet, may I ask, are you recently deceased?" Jet hardly stifled a snort at the ridiculous wording of it. It was still so strange to him.

"Ummm…yes. Yes, I just met Lu Ten the other day."

"Well, I'm certain you will get used to it. Please, make yourself at home. We have time yet this morning to show you the wonders of the Oracle." Shu said. Shu and Oma turned and led them towards the shrine, which Jet just now noticed seemed to be formed of impenetrable rock.

"Where…where is the door?" He said, confused. Shu looked back and laughed good-naturedly, before raising his hands and thrusting a heap of rock from the building and throwing it away to create a door.

"But there's no bending in the spirit world!" Jet cried in surprise. The woman smiled and said,

"The spirits thought it right to make an exception for the guardians of the Oracle."

"Not to mention the first earth benders." Said Shu with a loving smile at Oma. Jet's mouth fell open. Oma and Shu. Things in the spirit world were just getting weirder and weirder.


	6. The Oracle

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own only my hobo gloves and a can that reads

"Need $ 4 Fish Food".

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted, I'm so appreciative of that! To purpleexplodingbananas- Thanks and feel free to use that part of the story in your own work (I'd love to read what you come up with). Though I don't really ship Jetara and see this more as friendship, you can read whatever you like into this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. As always, please read and review.

The earth benders led the boys through in outer room of the shrine, set up as a meeting place. Shu turned to Jet and said,

"Why don't you go first. The rest of us will be right out here." Jet nodded, a little unsure. Oma gestured him to a doorway at the end of the room. Unlike the outside door of hard stone, it was just an archway with a curtain. Jet approached nervously and pulled back the curtain, unknowing of what lay in store for him.

Before him lay a pool of water. A gentle current swirled within it, caused by some unseen power, giving an overwhelmingly peaceful feeling. Jet relaxed and breathed out evenly at the calming sight. Something in the glittering pool drew him closer, until he was kneeling before the rocky edge.

"Hello?" Jet asked quietly. He received only silence. Though he had expected no answer, he tried anyway, for he had no understanding of how to work the oracle. "How do I…How does this work?" He mumbled to himself, studying the pool. Jet lifted a hand and plunged it into the water. His eyebrows shot upwards in surprise, pulling his hand out. Just as he had suspected, his hand remained completely dry. That alone was unnatural. Then, the pool began to swirl before him.

The water glowed as it rose out of the pool and circled Jet in a stream. It reminded Jet vividly of Katara's hands when they had been encircled in such substance- when she had tried to heal him. Jet swallowed the lump that rose to his throat as he thought of his last moments on earth. He couldn't face it all now. It seemed the pool had other ideas on the matter.

The water settled back into the pool and formed an image of a sleeping girl, clad in her native water tribe blue. Jet knew her instantly.

"Katara?" Indeed it was. She lay curled into a ball, a frown turning at the corners of her mouth. As Jet watched, the water rose up and formed a figure. A life-like Katara stepped from the pool and looked to Jet in surprise.

"Jet!"

"Katara," She rushed forward and threw her arms around the equally surprised (and more confused) boy. She pulled back first and began to speak quickly while gesturing wildly with her arms.

"Jet, I thought I lost you. I couldn't heal you, and I thought-" Jet took her wrists gently and pulled her closer, so she was looking into his eyes.

"Katara, it's okay." He nodded slowly until she copied the motion, and then took both her hands in his before continuing. "Katara, you need to understand- I'm dead. I'm gone for good."

Jet had to keep his voice from choking as he told her this. It was hard enough to admit it to himself. But he couldn't bare to cause his friend anymore pain.

"Listen to me. None of this was your fault, alright? There was nothing you could have done to save me."

"But I…I could have-"

"No." He cut in. He put a palm to her face and brushed a thumb over her cheek. "No." He repeated.

Katara leaned against him and tucked her head into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have died."

"I know," Jet said, reaching a hand up to stroke her hair. "But you have to let me go."

Even as he said it, Jet could feel his heart tear. He understood now why the oracle had shown him Katara. She was the one who suffered the most from his death, the one who needed to face her loss or sink even further into despair. Unless he gave her the solace she needed, she would feel the pain and separation as strong as he felt it. While he could not save himself, he could spare Katara by giving her the chance to reckon with fate.

"Remember me." He said lowly. "Remember what I fought for."

Katara nodded, biting her lip to stop tears from coming.

"Help Aang defeat the Firelord. He needs you. Your brother needs you. You have to be the strong warrior I know you are." He continued, smiling. She smiled back and then sighed.

"What about you?" She mumbled, in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'll be fine." He said, and somehow, he was beginning to believe his own words.

"Okay." She said softly. Jet watched as Katara's visage faded and the water returned itself to the pool. Jet saw within it the sleeping Katara, her face now relaxing. She would be alright. Jet turned and made his way towards the exit. For once since dying, he felt his restless mind ease. He would be alright. He would be.


	7. The Love of a Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any realm. Not even the fourth dimension. I know, shocking, isn't it?

A/N: Okay so this chapter focuses on Lu Ten and his experience with the Oracle. Please read and review!

As Jet returned to the outer chamber, he felt an unexplained calm flowing through him. From the looks on the company's faces, they felt it too.

"The oracle has touched you." Oma said serenely, breaking into a dazzling smile when Jet nodded in turn.

"I didn't expect it to be so…" He searched for the words.

"Fulfilling?" Shu tried. Again, Jet nodded. A pause later he added,

"I feel…better, I guess." The earthbenders accepted his words with warm smiles.

"And now Lu Ten?" Shu questioned, turning to the prince.

"Yes. It will be good to see my father again." He answered, gazing past them all and to the mouth of the Oracle. He ventured through the curtain.

***In the Oracle***

"I'm here to see my father."

Lu Ten crouched before the pool and dipped a hand in to signal the Oracle of his presence.

"By your leave, spirits." He said, reverently. At once the pool began to swirl. In the water, the prince saw the image of his father, Iroh, take form. The old man lay snoring on his sleeping mat. As Lu Ten smiled fondly on the sight, the glistening water rose and twisted its way around Lu Ten's head. Finally, it came to rest in the (slightly bulging) figure of the Dragon of the West.

"Father. I missed you." Lu Ten said, leaning forward to embrace the seated man. Iroh responded with enthusiasm, enveloping the boy in his arms.

"Lu Ten, my child. It has been too long since I have dreamed of you."

They separated, and between them appeared a pot of steaming tea and two cups, conjured into existence by Iroh's sleeping mind, well practiced in dreaming.

"How is the living world these days?" Lu Ten asked casually, pouring the tea.

"Troubled. Our family root has been poisoned and the Firenation is slowly destroying itself in the war. Zuko and I are forced to hide as refugees even to survive." He grimaced, before taking a sip of his tea and perking up again.

"This jasmine is delicious! It is better than when I last visited the Spirit World!" He exclaimed. Lu Ten smiled behind his cup and then said,

"But you make better." Iroh chuckled at that. Lu Ten's eyebrows raised and he said lightheartedly, "Is it not true? Remember the time we mixed ginseng and white jade?"

"A blend fit for Agni himself. Though, as I recall, it was your cousin's idea to mix them in the first place. I can take no credit for that." He laughed. Lu ten sobered as he asked,

"How _is Zuko?" Iroh sighed, lines of worry creasing his face._

"_He is…confused."_

"_He's not still hunting the avatar, is he? Uncle Ozai was cruel to give him such a quest." Iroh nodded in agreement and said sadly,_

"_He is unsure of himself. Just the other day he freed the boy's bison, and he does not know whether it was right or wrong." Lu Ten set down his cup._

"_Zuko's a lot tougher than anyone gives him credit for. He'll figure it out, I know it." Iroh inclined his head in a manner of agreement. Lu Ten took a breath before speaking. "Father, I want to tell you something. I know you of all people will understand what truly defines a traitor."_

"_What do you have on your mind?" Iroh asked easily._

"_I think I am in love."_

"_Oh? With whom?" Lu ten blushed slightly at the old man's teasing tone._

"_Her name is Yue. The moon spirit." Iroh's mouth opened in an 'oh'. Lu Ten jumped in before he could speak. "She's beautiful dad, I think you would like her. Even though she's a spirit of the water tribe…that doesn't matter to me."_

_Iroh smiled widely. He said gently,_

"_I know of Yue. She was the Princess of her tribe in life. She died nobly, sacrificing herself to save the moon spirit." Lu Ten nodded and waited. "I believe she would be a very suitable match indeed."_

_Lu Ten grinned, mirroring his father._

"_Oh thank you, father!" He threw himself onto the other man, who merely laughed with joyous surprise before sweeping him into the hug._

"_You're such a good boy." Iroh said, stroking his son's hair lovingly. _

_Drip. Drip drop. Lu Ten looked up to see tears trailing from his father's eyes. Slowly, the water seemed to come from his entire face, his hair, and beard. _

"_Father…"_

"_I love you…" Said the figure, turning to clear water, once again unrecognizable. The water trailed back into the pool. It swirled slower and slower until it stopped, leaving Lu Ten alone in the small chamber._

"_I love you, too." Lu Ten said to the empty room. He turned and strode away._


	8. Friends and Enemies But Mostly Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But maybe with a little Blue Spirit action I could steal it…

A/N: Thank you for all the reading and reviewing and what not! So in this chapter, "things are happening!" Internet cookies to whoever knows what that is from. I hate Zhao (and so do a lot of people), so I decided it was time for him to get his just desserts (is that right?). Please read and review!

Once Lu Ten had emerged from the Oracle, Shu ushered them from the building and towards the small but homey house across the way. Shu led them to a sitting room with a tiny bedroom leading off of it.

"Why don't you both take a rest?" Shu suggested. "You may stay in these guest rooms, if you like."

Lu Ten nodded gratefully, and Shu left them with a short bow. The boys sat in silence for what may have been seconds or minutes, or even longer, each of them lost in their memories of what they had just experienced. Finally, the prince broke the silence.

"It takes a little while to come back after seeing the Oracle." Jet looked over at him and nodded slowly. The other continued, "The first time I came here I was terribly afraid of the whole thing. I mean, I wanted to see my father, but I was scared of what I'd find."

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, genuinely confused.

"I didn't want to see what the grief would do to him. It was hard at first. But the next time I came back it was better. My father was always spiritual, I guess. But after I died…well, I guess he tried to come to the Spirit World after me." Jet gasped, and Lu Ten chuckled slightly at the look on his face. "It was pretty funny, actually. Not at the time, of course. The spirits turned him away, said it wasn't his time. That must have been hard on him." The prince said, sadly.

"But we laughed about it later. Apparently, he was a little rude to the monkey spirit at the gate. Anyway, my father learned that when he dreamed about me it was really me visiting him. Now we can talk and be together just like when we were alive…even if only for a few minutes." He finished.

Jet seemed did not answer for a moment. Then he asked, hesitantly,

"If spirits can visit the living here…then why isn't there more people here? Couldn't I come whenever I wanted? I could practically live here and visit whoever I wanted when I felt like it, right?"

Lu ten shook his head and replied,

"No. It doesn't work that way. The Oracle only opens itself to a spirit when they really need it. It will deem whether you need contact with the other side. It almost always allows it if it's your first visit."

Jet yawned. Lu Ten smirked.

"Am I boring you?" Jet quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm just-" He yawned again. "I'm a little tired."

"Get some rest. I'm going to go talk to Oma." It was Jet's turn to smirk as he lay down on one of the sleeping mats.

"Ooh…Oma…" He teased. Lu ten gave him a half-hearted dirty look and muttered something that sounded like "Oh please…" before leaving the room.

***Meanwhile***

Zhao crept silently through the curtain and into the Oracle. The kneeled at the side of the pool and said aloud,

"All right, spirits. Show me the boy. Show me Prince Zuko."

The pool swirled to show the sleeping figure of Zuko, and the water rose upwards into the form of the ex-prince, his dream-self.

"Hello, Prince Zuko. How long I have waited to see you again." In his sleep Zuko twisted and turned. The dream Zuko looked at him bland-faced.

"Are you as pathetic in your dreams as you are in the real world?" He asked, cruelly. Zhao smirked. He had the power here. Whatever he wanted to happen in Zuko's dream would happen. It was his chance to get revenge on the boy. He thought to the oracle 'put us in the Firelord's hall'. That would hit Zuko hard; he would take him back to the center of his pain, where it all started.

Just as he had asked, the oracle surrounded them with a seemingly perfect imitation of the Firelord's war chamber. Zhao pushed the dream Zuko to his knees in front of the throne: the throne that held his father, wreathed in flame. From the pool, Zhao could hear the real Zuko tossing and whimpering in his sleep. Zhao chuckled darkly and thought to the oracle 'bring his father to him'. Then the Firelord appeared before his son, looking down menacingly.

"You're a traitor, Zuko. You've betrayed the Firenation and you will suffer for it!" Zhao cried.

"No! No, I'm not!" The dream Zuko cried. The real Zuko echoed the words in his sleep.

"Yes you are!" Only this time, it was the Firelord who had spoken. Zhao was speaking from Ozai's own mouth.

"Father, please!" Both Zukos cried. Ozai was unforgiving. He pulled a knife from his robes and cut the topknot from Zuko's head. Zhao grinned as he watched the pain on his enemy's face. 'put us in the arena'. Then they were surrounded by the agni kai arena. All of the people from the fateful day of banishment were there. 'Make them chant'. Zhao thought. A chant of "Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" spread through the arena. The dream Zuko cowered before his father. 'His sister, too.' Zhao thought. Then Azula stood over dream Zuko. 'And his mother, and his uncle,' Zhao thought, with increasing excitement. Now that his family surrounded him, the dream Zuko looked around with hope.

"Mom? You're alive!" He cried.

"No, you killed me Zuko!" Zhao spoke through the Firelady. The dream Zuko began to sob.

"No! No, I didn't!" The real Zuko sobbed in his sleep.

"Yes you did! And you've ruined me, Zuko!" Cried Zhao through the mouth of Iroh. "You took my life from me! I hate you!"

"Please don't hate me, Uncle! Please!"

"You betrayed us Zuko!" They all chanted at him.

"We hope we never see you again. You're a failure!" Azula said maliciously, again under the direction of Zhao.

The real Zuko sobbed hard and thrashed on his mat, the sweat pouring off him.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" Zhao cried triumphantly. 'Now we burn him', he thought. The entire family of royals closed in on Zuko, and Zhao joined them. He raised a hand, and the others followed. 'Give us fire' he commanded the oracle. Flames sprung from all of their hands, and Zhao thrust his fist towards dream Zuko's face. Both of the Zukos screamed in pain as they were burned.

"What in Agni is going on here?"

The dream images swirled away, leaving a panting Zhao to look around for the source of the disruption. Then he saw. Lu Ten stood at the entrance, all of Hell's fury painted on his face.


	9. Vengeance and Glory

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. In fact, the closest thing I have is a book by His Holiness the Dalai Lama, who's real name is Tenzin Gyatso. Coincidence? I think not!

A/N: Finally, the part I've been waiting to write for ages: Zhao gets a super smack down! It's about time, I mean, he really is such a scumbag. Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy…

In just a few strides, Lu Ten had reached Zhao and seized him by the front of his tunic. The young man slammed his fist into the man's face, once, then twice. He hauled the surprised Zhao out the door of the shrine with enormous force. He shoved the man to the ground and roared,

"How dare you, Zhao? You'll pay for your crimes against my family! After everything, you still have to hurt my cousin! One time was too many, but now- now you have to torture him in his dreams, too?"

Jet looked back and forth between them, this time with no intention of stopping the fight. Well, it wasn't much of a fight. Lu Ten seemed ready to give the man a second taste of death, and Zhao was in no position to take on the prince. From where he had impacted the ground, Zhao looked up at the boy, and for a moment Jet could swear he saw a trace of fear, as if Zhao had realized he had gone too far. But then it was gone, replaced with the Admiral's trademark smirk.

"He deserves it. You must admit, you give him too much credit. He is weak. He doesn't deserve to rule, or even be a called a son of Agni."

Lu Ten trembled with rage, apparently physically restraining himself from smacking the smirk off of the vile man's face.

"You don't know what you're talking about! My cousin deserves the world for all the suffering he has had to bear! Zuko is ten times the man you were, Zhao, and ten times what your spirit will ever be!"

With that, Lu Ten threw himself at the other man and rained blows down upon him. Jet winced. Even in the spirit world, that had to hurt. Lu Ten thundered, each word punctuated with the impact of fist on flesh,

"You-will-never-dis-honor-my-family-again!" Lu Ten righted himself, and took a step back from the sprawled mass that was the once-great Admiral Zhao. He panted out his next, though not without venom,

"Now maybe you'll get over yourself and think about the task we're here to do."

The prince turned and staggered away, leaving the pathetic firebender and the spectators speechless. Within the next moment, Jet shot a glare at the other man before following after his companion. Oma and Shu did not make any move to leave, but spoke together in a cold sharp voice,

"You, Nami Zhao, have broken the trust of the Oracle's guardians. You will never again set foot here, until you have proven your worth and redeemed yourself!"

Zhao gave no response but glared at them, and attempted to restore what dignity he had by standing and straightening out his clothes. As he began to walk away into the mountain wilderness, he heard Oma call out in her normal voice,

"Change, Nami. Change before it is too late."

Jet found the prince on the trail below the summit, taking out his remaining anger by working through a series of offensive katas. Jet could tell they were meant to work fire, and so it was lucky for him that bending was an impossibility. Lu Ten looked ready to incinerate anything within a several mile radius of him.

"Ummm…hey?" Jet tried weakly. Lu Ten turned and shot a furious look at the other boy before continuing with his exercises. Clearly, he did not want to be disturbed.

"Okay… maybe later…" Jet turned to leave. The prince gritted his teeth and continued, telling himself to ignore the apology hiding in his throat. So maybe it was mean and a bit nonsensical to take out his anger on Jet. He had done nothing wrong. But Lu Ten was in no mood for apologies. He lunged in all directions, ready to burn everyone and everything that thought they could mess with him or the people he cared about. It drove him mad that he couldn't. No fire would flood from his fingertips. It only served to reinvigorate his fury.

With a cry at the unfairness of it all, he leaped and kicked out, only to end up flat on his back. Above him, the prince saw the concerned face of Jet. The other boy questioned,

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Lu Ten held back the urge to smack him and bit out,

"I'm training, what does it look like? Now go away."

"That doesn't look much like training to me. Falling, maybe. Is that how you plan to win the war in the Firenation? Falling on people?" The prince growled and tried to get up into a fighting stance. He nearly attacked before he noticed the teasing quirk at the corner of his friend's lips, and the amused glint in his eyes. Oh. He was just joking with him. Lu Ten relaxed and sighed, earning a chuckle from Jet.

"You thought I was serious."

"No I didn't." The prince said, a little too quickly to be believed.

"Right." Lu Ten opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. Jet saw right through him. He had already seen enough to know that Lu Ten was seriously pissed off. And he had chosen to try and cheer him up. Lu Ten found his anger waning at the thought.

"Come on. We should get going." The prince said. Jet looked around before asking,

"What about…him? Should we wait up?" Lu Ten caught his eye and gave him a look.

"I could care less if that jerkbender ever comes off this mountain top. I say we leave now."

They walked back towards the Oracle where Oma and Shu were waiting.

"You know…you gave him a pretty good beating. You know, for someone from the Firenation." He smirked as the prince punched him in the arm.


End file.
